istriafandomcom-20200214-history
The Edge of War Session 1
The first session in the campaign The Edge of War Plot The adventure begins with each party member receiving a summons in the form of a psychic message beckoning them to each come to Eilthyra. Upon their arrival the party is called to hold an audience with Rhasvim, an ancient gold dragon, who is a councilor to the peoples of Eilthyra. He informs the party that he has summoned them in order to prevent war from overtaking the region of Cutland Bay. Rhasvim tells the party of a set of lost artifacts used by adventurers of a past age which were able to marshal armies. The first artifact to become found again is a flask in the shape of a dragon, rumored to have been seen in the vicinity of the nearby city of Cara Crocta. Rhasvim warns the party that the armies of Bane are marching, and to be careful on the road. To assist the party, Rhasvim gives each party member a magical weapon from his vast collection. Riding out from Eilthyra on their mounts the party spends two uneventful days on the trail. On their third day Halzar Hackshield spots smoke rising from the other side of a bluff. As they climb the bluff the party hears snarling sounds, as well as the goblin language being spoken by two creatures. The party rushes to attack, slaying several hunting wolves and a pair of goblins in a large campsite. Rajaros manages to scare off some of the wolves with his fearsome presence. When they investigate the campsite the party finds that it is of dragonborn origin, although no dragonborn are around. The party then peers over the far edge of the bluff, and sees a horrific sight. Beneath them lays a battlefield strewn with the corpses of dragonborn soldiers and smashed Arkhosian siege towers. The towers have been destroyed by flaming projectiles, creating the smoke the party had seen earlier. A cadaver collector was taking corpses and impaling them upon the making spikes on its body. Perhaps most threatening to the party, however, was the hobgoblin riding atop a warg flanked by two goblins atop riding wolves rushing towards the party's position on the bluff. The hobgoblin, Hu-Jat, was wearing a black glove on his right hand, the symbol of a follower of Bane. After being slain by the party Halzar took a horn, stylized with the image of humans riding horses, from Hu-Jat and Isaack Brunwin took his black glove. The party then went to confront the cadaver collector and briefly spoke to it, learning that it is only interested in collecting bodies and protecting the bodies it has from being stolen. While the party was puzzling over what to do with such a creature they were ambushed by elves, which attacked Halzar and stole the horn he was carrying. The party was able to kill several elves and capture one, but several more retreated. As the party interrogated the captured elf the cadaver collector finished its work, and began to head towards Cara Crocta. As it was leaving, Rajaros spotted the Dragon Flask hanging from one of the corpses skewered on its carapace. From the elf, the party learned that the engraved horn is one of the lost artifacts. Faced with a dilemma of whether to hunt down the horn or the Dragon Flask, the party decided to chase after the cadaver collector towards Cara Crocta. Followed by The Edge of War Session 2